


May All Your Christmases Be White

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sailing, Snow, Snowball Fight, because that part of canon sucks, it's their first christmas together at newt's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: One of the first times Tina accompanied Newt back to his home in London, Christmas cheer was newly in the air and the smell of sweets, cookies, and pies went along with it. Tina had half expected the smell of holiday festivities to stay stranded on the harbors of New York and shy away from the treacherous deep of the Atlantic Ocean. The sweet of Christmas celebration and the light saltiness of the ocean waters below created an oddly enjoyable juxtaposition as Tina looked at the horizon over the rails.Based on the the prompt: “You’re so beautiful with snow in your hair.”
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 27





	May All Your Christmases Be White

One of the first times Tina accompanied Newt back to his home in London, Christmas cheer was newly in the air and the smell of sweets, cookies, and pies went along with it. Tina had half expected the smell of holiday festivities to stay stranded on the harbors of New York and shy away from the treacherous deep of the Atlantic Ocean. The sweet of Christmas celebration and the light saltiness of the ocean waters below created an oddly enjoyable juxtaposition as Tina looked at the horizon over the rails. She hadn't spent much time on ships. The unwavering unsteadiness of the ship gliding across the waters was not a feeling she was used to just yet. Newt stood beside her, mumbling into his case. Everyone else glanced at Newt with a judgemental look in their eye but Tina could barely fight the smile on her face as she looked over at her boyfriend telling his niffler to stay inside. If that adorable beast ever got out, it would wreak havoc on first class and their endless array of jewels. Maybe that would be a good thing, Tina thought with an amused grin. The rich could replace their belongings so easily and the niffler looked so happy with shiny things tucked into its fur. Tina pushed the ridiculous thought down as she considered the copious amounts of no-majs on this ship. She wouldn't want to be forced to obliviate an entire compartment over a childish prank. 

Newt was able to get his creatures settled down then looked out at the midday sky. Tina shivered and pulled her coat tightly around her shoulders. 

"Does it snow in England this time of year?" asked Tina. She loved the snow that happened around Christmas back home and couldn't imagine having a holiday where it rained but never snowed. 

"Sometimes," said Newt. "Something tells me it will this year.” 

He looked up at the blue sky that would soon be downcast and grey once they reached the port in London. Tina wondered if that was wishful thinking or a promise. Perhaps there was a beast that could tell the weather before it happened. She doubted such a thing but with Newt’s itinerary of odd creatures, it wasn’t entirely impossible. Tina turned away from the railing to glance at a no-maj family behind them. She smiled and thought about Queenie back at home. She and Jacob were likely baking breads and pastries with pounds of flour on their clothes and miles of smiles on their lips. Queenie was used to Christmas with Jacob and Tina being a third wheel in the whole affair. Tina was used to it too. She didn’t admit it to herself often but she was nervous to spend Christmas with Newt. Christmas was a family affair with her parents and Queenie at first, then just Queenie. Then Jacob started inviting Queenie and Tina to his apartment for baking and bad renditions of every song they could think of. Tina had been to Newt’s home before but never on so momentous an occasion. She glanced to her right to find Newt who had already left. He had gone down into the compartment below to their cabin and left her alone with her thoughts. Tina didn’t mind, though she was practical and often worried, she liked to think. It was comforting to work out her emotions inside her head where no one but her would know what she turned in her head like a rotisserie chicken until it blackened and blew away to ash. She knew nothing would but everything could go wrong. Her mind couldn’t bring forth a specific example and the plethora of possible but vague possibilities bothered her. 

Somewhere between her thoughts, Newt’s soft touches, and busy second class breakfasts, the large steamliner pulled into The Port of London. Tina had woken up as early as her body would let her to repack what she’d worn over the course of the week on the ship. Newt had been harder to rouse but he was happy to be back home. He smiled at Tina as she watched the first class citizens disembark the ship to the ports below. The port workers shouted amongst themselves and moved things from place to place. It was their turn to touch dry land at last. Tina stifled a cheer as her shoes hit the wood that made up most of the ports. She was gleeful to leave the unsteadiness of the ocean and be on the surety of still land once more. She hoped that she hadn’t just thought an earthquake into existence. Were there earthquakes in London? Tina straightened her jacket and waited for Newt, who had tripped over a rope. He steadied himself and lead Tina to where their belongings would be checked. Tina made conversation with the gentleman checking her no-maj safe bags while Newt thumbed the switch that made his ready for non-magical eyes. The man grumbled to Newt and his case was released into the no-maj’s hands. He opened it, took a quick look at Newt’s plain clothes, and handed it swiftly back. Newt pushed past Tina and the crowd in front of them to the streets of London. Tina admired the old buildings she’d missed when she had returned to New York last. There was something oddly charming about the way that the English preserved their past while America tried so desperately to hide or be rid of it. She and Newt quickened their pace, zigzagging through the businessmen on their way to work and the mothers with their children. London was in just as big of a hurry as New York City and Tina found that comforting with its familiarity. Tina watched the cars and pedestrians race across the streets and narrowly miss each other. She proceeded with a little more caution after that. 

When Tina and Newt arrived at Newt’s townhouse, he tried to be gentlemanly and open the door for her. They both laughed it off when the door nearly collided with Tina’s face. Tina walked in and basked in the smell of Newt’s home. It was nothing like what Tina had at home. The place smelled of plants, magical beasts, and the leather of bound books. It was the house of a curious man who didn’t have a knack for decorating. Tina loved it. She hung her coat on the rack close to the door and proceeded to the kitchen, where she got herself a glass of water. The excitement of the morning and the walk had made her thirsty. Newt set his case down on the table and went down to the basement to check on the creatures who did not travel in his suitcase. Tina followed him down to talk to Bunty, his assistant, who she had to admit she liked. Bunty was just as passionate about magical creatures as Newt and was a trustworthy friend of his. She was in the middle of feeding a creature whose name Tina couldn’t recall and maintaining a conversation with Newt regarding kelpies. Bunty noticed Tina and turned her head a few centimeters.

“Oh, hello Tina,” she said politely. “Here for the holidays?” 

“Yes,” Tina replied. “How’s your family? Are you spending the holidays with them?” 

“That reminds me,” Newt interjected. “I’ll be home for the holidays and I don’t suppose I’ll need any help. You’re welcome to leave whenever you like, Bunty.” 

“You’re sure?” she asked. “I love these creatures to death but they’re quite the handful.” 

“You’re welcome to stay,” said Newt. “But I’m sure you’d rather spend Christmas with your family.”

“I’ll head off a bit later,” she decided after a moment. “I have a few things to attend to before I go.” 

Bunty darted left to chase an escaped baby niffler, while Tina stifled a laugh. 

“Nifflers really are a handful,” Tina said. Then as an afterthought, “If one steals everything out of my coat, you’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” said Newt. “But you might want to put any loose change in a safe, preferably twenty feet underground.” 

“And even then, one that’s particularly determined might weasel its way in.” 

Newt walked around, making sure that all of his creatures were tended to. Tina muttered something about a warm beverage and went back upstairs. Newt’s tea collection was lacking and consisted of a quarter of a box of earl grey, which Tina thought tasted a bit too salty. She grabbed a pot and boiled water for some coffee grounds she’d found in the back of one of Newt’s cupboards. She wondered when the last time he’d been shopping was. Tina looked out at the rain that washed away the sun that had shone brightly this morning. Maybe it would be cold enough to snow tomorrow and bring about a white christmas. During her musings of winter snow, the water for the coffee started to boil. She pulled what looked like a colander and a coffee pot out of the cupboards, placed a filter in, spooned in the coffee grounds, and poured the steaming water overtop. She placed a lid on top and waited for the coffee to drip through. Once the coffee finished brewing, she poured it into a mug then added milk and sugar. She took a sip and revealed in the taste of coffee that hadn’t been brewed by a wave of a wand. Wand-brewed coffee tasted perfect most of the time but it lacked something that regularly brewed coffee had. She placed her mug on the dining room table and opened a newspaper. Tina didn’t like _The Daily Prophet_ all that much but it interested her to see how their reports differed from other wizard papers. Only one newspaper and three books on magical creatures later, it was nearly midnight and Tina decided to turn in.  
Tina woke up to dull sunlight pouring through Newt’s bedroom window. It was a struggle to get out of bed until she spotted the icy white fluff on the windowsill. Tina had to rub her eyes twice to make herself sure she wasn’t dreaming. It was truly a white christmas. For the first time in a while, Tina felt five years old again. 

“Newt,” she whispered while moving a strand of reddish hair from her boyfriend’s forehead. She repeated his name, a little louder “Newt. Look, it’s snowing.” He stirred slightly. “You were right back on the ship, it’s snowing outside.” Newt’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled. 

He jumped up and shouted, “I get to make the first snow angel!” 

“Not if I beat you to it!” Tina retorted. 

“Try and catch me!” 

Still in his pajamas, Newt darted out his bedroom door, through the kitchen, and out to the streets of London. Tina chased after him, forgetting that she was still in her pajamas too. As Newt crouched down to lay in the snow, Tina launched herself at him and toppled him over into the snow. The impact made icy white particles fly everywhere and a thin layer of snow covered both her and Newt’s hair.

“Seems like we both get to make the first snow angel,” Newt said. He grinned and pulled Tina down further into the snow. She screamed then fell into a fit of laughter. Newt stared at her for a while. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he said, turning a light shade of pink. “You look beautiful with snow in your hair.” 

Tina smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Luckily, you do too.”

“What do you-” 

Before Newt could finish, he caught a snowball to the nose. Tina had been hiding it behind her back. She pushed herself up with her elbows and ran, Newt in tow with a snowball. Tina looked around making sure that she couldn’t be seen by any no-majs, disapparated and apparated into Newt’s basement. She hid a little too close to the kelpies and failed to notice Newt’s presence until he pushed her into the water. She swam to the surface, shivering when the cold morning air touched her face. 

“I win,” Newt said when he knew she could hear him. 

“You didn’t throw a snowball,” Tina pointed out. 

“And you disapparated,” he said. 

“Fine,” Tina relented. “Grab me a towel, it’s freezing in here.” 

“I’ll bring you some tea,” he said. 

When Newt returned, Tina pulled herself out of the water, took the towel, and accepted the tea, despite the fact earl gray reminded her of salt.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm writing again. I really hope to update my two multi-chapter fantastic beasts fanfics and hopefully finish my original novel. if you liked this little bit of christmas fluff, leave some kudos or a comment. thanks for reading. 
> 
> (you know where the title is from and no, you can't stop me from making all my titles song and poem references.)


End file.
